lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adeo
Adeo (Ad/am and L/'eo') is the Cousin and Adoptive Step-Siblings/Bionic Siblings pairing of Leo and Adam. Other Names * Leam (Le/o and Ad/'am') * Ladam (L'''/eo and '''Adam) * Aeo (A'/dam and L/'eo) * Adao (Ada/m and Le/'o') Moments Season 1 Crush, Chop and Burn * Leo asked Adam what the toilets say. * Leo stopped Adam from explaining what the toilets say. * Adam asked Leo why he didn't like gym class. * Adam threw Leo really high, making him do a slam dunk in front of the whole gym class. * Leo was sleeping on Adam's leg in his capsule. * Adam said that Leo was drooling on his socks. * Adam said that it was Leo's fault that they were getting relocated. * Adam said that Leo was the only friend they ever had. * Leo slapped Adam. * Adam said Leo was a sweet kid. Leo's Jam * Leo was mad at Adam because Danielle asked him out. * Leo jumped on top of Adam. Rats on a Train * Adam told Leo that he wasn't like them. * Adam said they had super cool fun features and Leo doesn't. * Adam said that Leo wouldn't survive the train crash. Death Spiral Smackdown *Leo pairs up with Adam for the smackdown. *Adam makes sure Leo doesn't get hurt while they are allied. *Adam says he will crush and destroy Leo as gently as possible. *Leo makes Adam cereal. *Adam forgives Leo for making him use his bionics. *They hugged. *Adam calls Leo his buddy when he handed his victory cape over. Back From the Future * Adam dug Leo out of the rubble. * Adam picked up Leo and hugged him. * Adam told Leo he owed him five bucks. Season 2 Speed Trapped * Leo told a student Adam had a horrible disease. * Adam told Leo he wasn't the boss of them. * Adam told Leo to put his foot and step on the brakes. * Leo said to Adam "Don't you think I would have tried that already?!" * Adam told Leo if he wasn't gonna be polite, the conversation was over. * Adam agreed with Leo when he said he wasn't a very good enforcer. The Rats Strike Back * When Leo said he smelled a victory, Adam told him it was feet. * Adam threw a large yellow barrel at Leo, making him fall. * When Leo was flying around in the air, Adam told him to look for his football. * When Leo landed, Adam hugged him, and asked where his football was. Parallel Universe * Adam told Leo to stop making up words and just tell them what happened. Hole in One * Leo told Adam if he was going to destroy paintings, he had to do it the Davenportraits. Bionic Showdown *Adam threatens Douglas that he will destroy them after Marcus injured Leo. *Adam uses his hidden ability to protect Leo. The Bionic 500 *Both Leo and Adam are annoyed from Pierce's midnight joyrides. *They both help Davenport win the race. *Adam backed up Leo when he said that Clayton and his wallet have the same voice. Adam Up * Adam and Leo were playing. Season 3 Zip It *Leo and Adam built the zip-line together. *Leo and Adam both had to do the laundry. *Leo shot Adam down. *Adam shot Leo down. *Adam and Leo both wanted Davenport eliminated. *They both stayed away from their grandma. Rise of the Secret Soldiers *Adam drove the protesters away from Leo with his breath ability. Season 4 Forbidden Hero *Adam was shaking Leo's head. *They were sitting on the couch together. *When Tasha wanted to take Leo home, Adam said: 'You can't do that'. *Adam helped Leo with saving Tasha. Lab Rats: On The Edge * Adam made a cardboard cutout of Leo. * They shared a hug. The Vanishing * They both volunteered to stay back at the academy. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Adam Category:Pairings with Leo Category:Sibling Pairings